The Best Birthday
by IdiotWithABoxAndAScrewdriver
Summary: Harry waits for Ron to pick him up for the Quidditch World Cup. The two young boys make a bargain with a stranger sitting behind them. A Time Turner! For Five Galleons! What a deal! The two young kids get a lot more than they bargained for. And somehow they managed to pull along a brainy Hermione and a Fan-Girling Luna. It's back!
1. Crookshanks

**This is my first fanfiction so please review at the end to tell me how I'm doing as a writer.**

 **do not own Harry Potter because if I did I would never have ended it.**

Harry woke up in the smallest bedroom number four Privet Drive. It was a sunny day out and he hoped today of all the days left in the summer following his third year Ron would pick him up for the Quidditch world cup. He looked out his window and saw a cat sneaking up the road in pursuit of a small mouse. He smiled to himself. The cat reminded him of Professor McGonagall his Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How he missed Hogwarts, the wonderful meals, ah yes. All summer he had one stale loaf of bread and a small hunk of cheese to last him all day. And the students. Hedwig, his owl was in her cage, and about the only thing in the house that didn't flinch at the sight of him, other than the mouse that lived in a small hole in his wall. Just then a feathery thing the size of a tennis ball collided with his head and dropped a letter on his lap,

 _Hi Harry!_

 _DAD GOT THE TICKETS! We are coming to get you from the muggles_

 _no matter what. If they said yes, great if they didn't, we're coming anyway._

 _send your answer back with pig. I'll tell dad and find out when we're getting you_

 _Can't wait till the cup,_

 _-Ron_

Harry couldn't wait. He scribbled his "Yes" on a spare bit of parchment and grabbed the spastic little owl out of the air where it hooted happily in his hand. It took him about fifteen minutes to calm the owl down and another fifteen to attach the letter to its leg. He threw the little owl into the sky where it took off, played around with a crow, and flew off into the sky. Hedwig was staring at the window with obvious disgust on her owlish features.

"don't worry Hedwig," Harry said softly to her.

"We'll be out of here in a few days time. "

When he got out of his bedroom he saw his bratty cousin Dudley pouting over wanting more bacon. When aunt Petunia saw him, she rounded on him and yelled.

"Harry! Diddy has been hungry for a long time now! Didn't I tell you that cooking is a number one priority to you?"

"yes aunt Petunia" he muttered.

After he slid a healthy amount of bacon on to Dudley's plate, he ran upstairs and flopped on his bed. It was mid-afternoon but he didn't care. The Dursleys had forgotten, it was his birthday tomorrow, but no one reminded him because no one cared.

As he sat looking out the window. He lifted himself off the bed. Might as well go outside before it gets dark. He thought to himself. He went down the stairs, dodged a blow from Uncle Vernon with a spoon filthy with ice cream and headed outside. He sat down on a bench and watched as car after car after car zoomed by on the road. And… Crookshanks? What was he doing there? Just then he heard his name being called.

"Harry?! Harry, come clean this up right now!"

So Harry tore his gaze from the cat and started walking back to the house.

 **Review! I really want to know how I'm doing as a writer.**

 **if the chapter is too short I'm sorry but this is my first time writing. Just to clear things up, Crookshanks won't have a very important role to play in this fanfiction. He will just be "Hermione's cat"**

 **Happy Reading!**


	2. Lodged in a fireplace

_**Hi! Sorry for the last chapter I know I made a mistake so no need to kill me with reviews like**_

" _ **you made a mistake with spelling" or "you put the instead of he!" I know what I did but I'm too lazy to fix it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

Harry was upstairs feeding an owl treat to Hedwig when he heard a scream followed by many voices. He got off his bed where he had been sitting and sprinted down the stairs. The sight that he saw at the bottom was both funny and frightening depending on who you asked. If you had asked the Dursleys they would have told you it was one of the scariest days of their pathetic lives. If you asked Fred and George Weasley however, they would have told you it was hilarious.

Harry saw all three Dursley's cowering at the back of the room and at the front the boarded-up fireplace shaking with the weight of three red-headed children, a fretting Hermione, and a very destressed Mr. Weasley.

"Harry?"

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Harry! Oh my Harry, why did they board up the fire place?"

"they have an electric fireplace."

"Ooh! Electic you say with plugs and bolts?"

"Er yes sure Mr. Weasley."

"Harry? Could you let us out? It's getting hot in here."

Came Fred's voice from the top. It sounded as if he was squashed against a wall.

"Oh okay, sorry."

Before Harry could get anywhere near the fire place, Uncle Vernon got in his way.

"What are you going to do if I let you over there-?"

Just then Mr. Weasley whispered something and the fire place blew apart. The Weasleys tumbled out in weird angles leaving a giggling Harry and a raging Uncle Vernon.

"Er, sorry about that." Said Mr. Weasley.

"I am quite peaceful most of the time it's just that we're in a hurry"

Just then they heard a retching noise, Dudley had a long slimy pink thing about a foot long coming out of his mouth, and Uncle Vernon had gone ballistic, throwing ornaments everywhere. Harry wanted to stick around and watch the show but the last ornament very nearly missed his head. He got into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and shouted,

"THE BURROW!"

 _ **Thank you for everything. If you have read this far you must like my fic. Thank you. I will try to update as soon as I can.**_


	3. The Mangy Old Boot

_**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED AND REVIEWED IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME I HAD A MINI PARTY ;)**_

 _ **(Credits to CumberCat)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter**_

Harry tumbled out of the fire place into a warm and inviting environment.

"Did he eat it?" asked George

"Yes he ate it, why?" Answered Harry.

"Because we've-"

"-been waiting-"

"-For someone-"

"-to test it on-"

"-All summer."

They seemed giddy with excitement.

"Plus he was an ugly, fat, stupid, bullying, git." Supplied George.

"Almost like our _dear_ brother, Percy!"

"Thinks and acts like a deer that one."

"Nah, more like a pig." Said Fred with a smirk.

"OINK!"

They both burst out laughing.

Mr. Weasley walked out of the fireplace with an angry red cut on his cheek. Most likely made by an ornament.

"What is it with those muggles… I was trying to help!"

"I know Mr. Weasley they're always like that." Harry told him.

"Yes, well you should all get ready for bed we have to get up early tomorrow to catch the port-key. We will be meeting the Diggory's in the morning."

 _ **IN THE MORNING.**_

Harry woke up really early. He, like all the others looked as if they wanted nothing more than to curl up right where they were standing and fall asleep. It was a gloomy morning until Mrs. Weasley started yelling at Fred and George about some joke shop, when they took off to get dressed, the look on Mrs. Weasley's face was enough to scare even U-No-Poo. They got outside and hiked up the hill. It was a bright day outside and Harry's eyes stung as he looked around at the environment. Good Quidditch conditions, but today he would not be the one on the pitch. The six Weasley's, Granger, and Potter gathered around an old boot that looked as if it had been through a lot. Mr. Weasley counted to three and Harry felt himself be pulled into nothingness.

 _ **Sorry about the cliffy it just felt right. Please review this time I will love seeing your thoughts on my work.**_


	4. The Time-Turner

_**Hi again. I can't write on Wednesdays. I also might not be able to write on Mondays and Tuesdays, depending on if I have too much homework. Thank you for favoriting my fic.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.**_

Harry fell out of a vortex onto the soft grass. It felt nice to be on something solid after spinning through nothingness. He heard as Ron and the others fell next to him. ''Ow" he heard Ron say as he fell down onto the hard earth. "Ahhhhhhh." Came a sigh from Mr. Weasley. "I forgot sometimes if it's your first time taking a portkey it can hurt your head. He was addressing a groaning Hermione as she clutched her naval. "Come on you all, let's go find our tent.

 _ **AT THE TENT**_

"Harry,

Sorry I didn't show myself before now. I was rather busy doing homework and reading.''

Hermione spoke as they got water from the well.

The Quidditch game was awesome. Harry was cheering Ireland. Ireland won but Krum got the snitch. For Harry, the game was fascinating. He got so many good ideas for his school Quidditch. As they left Mr. Weasley had to go to the bathroom.

''You six don't go anywhere and don't talk to anyone. I'll be right back.''

However, when your told not to do something you end up doing it. An old gypsy woman walked up to Harry.

''Hello dear.''She said.

''Do you happen to have five galleons? If so I have a time turner to give away if you wish to give up the five galleons."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but then thought about it, Mr. Weasley said not to talk to anyone, yet a time turner for five galleons? They were supposed to cost one hundred! Plus, many permits and papers. He slowly pulled out five galleons, and handed them to the woman. She grinned and handed over the turner.

''Nice doing business with you." And she turned away.

 _ **Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm sorry about the fact I didn't post yesterday, I had karate. I promise I will tell you when I have it again. That and I was cheering on my fellow author to write the second chapter on her fanfiction. The lovely author I speak about is none other than LilyTheNinjaGirl. Lily, if you are reading this, I love your fan fictions. Keep it up!**_


	5. A New Country, A New Dilemma

_**Thank you all for reading but I haven't gotten a single review.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter**_

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley was back.

"What's that you have there? And who were you talking to? I thought I told you not to talk to anyone."

''Dad, Harry wasn't taking to anyone.'' Ron said, which was true, he hadn't been.

Harry looked at Ron, Ron winked at him then turned back to his father.

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He quietly got out of his sleeping bag so he didn't wake up anyone. He finished up a letter and gave it to Hedwig for her to deliver it to Hagrid. It read,

 _ **Hi Hagrid,**_

 _ **I'm excited to come back to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley brought us all to see the Quidditch cup.**_

 _ **Hope to see you soon.**_

 _ **Harry.**_

Hedwig flew off out of the tent and into the velvety blue sky. He stepped outside and watched as his owl grew smaller and smaller until she was another white dot among the other white stars. Just then he heard a rustling in front and behind him. Luna Lovegood had announced her presence as she had watched Hedwig go too. Ron and Hermione had heard him leaving and followed him out of the tent.

''Your owl is beautiful Harry.'' Luna said.

"Where did you come from?!" Said Harry, shocked. Luna continued as if nothing had happened

''I've always loved the snowy owls, haven't you?" She addressed Ron and Hermione.

''Luna, you're insane." Said Ron.

''Oh I assure you Ronald I'm perfectly sane, however the rest of the world is off its rocker." She looked back up at the sky with that dreamy look that she always wore when she was thinking. ''Harry, why don't we try out that time-turner of yours?''

"How d'you know about that?" Harry asked her.

''Oh… I just passed by you and saw that lady give it to you, Five galleons only… I wonder who would be insane enough to do that." Ron made a noise between a sneeze and a snort, evidently thinking about the irony there (Luna is insane herself).

''So what do you say mate? Should we do it?'' Ron spoke.

''Yes, alright. How many times should we click it?" Wondered Harry aloud. ''Fifty-Eight times because the Quidditch game took place Fifty-Four hours ago!" Reasoned Hermione.

''Ooh yes I would love to watch the game again! It reminded me of a Blibbering Humdinger!" No one questioned what a "Blibbering Humdinger" was.

So the children left notes in the tents telling the others not to worry and that they would be back soon then they turned the small golden hour glass Fifty-Eight times and paused so the turner knew they were done. In a whirl of color hours, days, and years flew by. The young children fell out onto a busy sidewalk In a crowded city. It seemed the time turner didn't do hours, it did years.

 _ **So obviously The trio already met Luna because I love her she is so oblivious to bad things people say about her, and the reason I chose fifty eight for the clicks is because the two series are fifty eight years apart. That's all for now, leave a review and tell me what you thought, also, it's a time and space turner, so yeah. Byeeee!**_


	6. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander

_**Hi, thank you for reading my last chappie hope you enjoy this one. It's about to get crazy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.**_

"Hermione? Any ideas? An idea would be pretty good about now."

"Well yes I have an idea-'' Everybody turned to look at her. "- of where we are" she finished.

"We are in New York city 1926."

Everyone looked dumbfounded. Hermione got many different questions all thrown at her at the same time;

''HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT?''

''How many years behind?"

and

''WHAT?!"

"Well Ron I figured it out by looking at the ad being displayed, Harry, we are 54 years behind, and Luna…."

Luna wasn't paying attention, she was pacing back and forth in a tight circle and eventually she looked up, surveyed the group, yelled "Oh my, COME ON!" and headed off into the direction of an approaching ferry.

"What's up with her?" asked Ron

"Dunno, but we should follow her or else she will be stuck in the past."

So, the trio took off after the pink- shirted Ravenclaw as she took off through the gate.

They found Luna behind a stack of boxes and she waved them to sit next to her. She was not talking, So, they decided it best to keep their mouths shut. Luna had her eyes fixed on a man with pale sea green eyes, a kind smile, and a blue coat. At the moment, the man with the case was talking to a muggle.

"anything edible in there?"

"No"

"Livestock?"

The case gave a wobble and the switch came loose. They both stared at it awkwardly.

"Sorry must fix that, uh… no."

"Lemme take a look."

The was obviously panicked. The children could just see him flip a switch labeled 'Muggle worthy' before handing over the case. When the muggle opened the case a neat pile of pants and shirts rested on the bottom, while a faded Hufflepuff scarf lay underneath a compass and a quill with ink. As he walked out of the station Luna turned to the others,

"I was right, that man with the case? He's Newt Scamander."

 _ **DUN DUN DUNNNN! Yep I told you it's getting crazy. And I'm sorry about the cliffie I love cliffie's.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, LEAVE A REVIEW I'M NOT GETTING ANY!**_


	7. A Niffler is ALWAYS Followed by Trouble

_**Sorry ya'll I know I haven't been updating, I've been swamped with homework! It's been pretty long so thank you for sticking with me! Leave a review if I did anything wrong. In case any of you noticed (I know one did you pointed this out to me, keep up the keen eye!) I made a few mistakes some with math and some with spelling. The most serious of which Harry and Ron correct for me!**_

 _ **A LITTLE TOE WAS HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER! (I stubbed my toe while I was walking and typing. Ow.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

"Luna, you can't be serious!"

"But I am, Hermione! You've seen pictures of him!"

"I know but…"

While the two girls were bickering, Ron and Harry were having a conversation of their own.

"Why do you think the Time-Turner brought us not only to the past, but to the past of another country?"

"Dunno, same reason we flipped it Fifty Eight times but it only brought us back Fifty Four times."

"That is a bit weird…"

The girls had stopped arguing and started following Newt.

"Best we follow them. Don't know what trouble they could get into."

"There he is!"

"Where?"

"There!"

"The one in the blue coat?"

"You've seen him before, Ronald!"

"Have not, Hermione."

"Oh yes you have! He was the one who wrote 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them! You and Harry were doodling in it all last year!"

"I was not. That was all Ron."

"OI! Don't blame me! It was your book, Harry you could have stopped me whenever you wanted!"

"Oh yeah? I asked you to stop drawing and you continued to write the Chudley Cannons logo on every bit of big enough blank space you could find."

"Ok you got me there, but you drew things too!"

"There was a description of a Troll, how could I not draw Goyle? And a Hippogriff… Even Hermione wouldn't pass up the chance to draw Malfoy rolling on the ground yelling 'IT'S KILLED ME! IT'S KILLED ME!"

"True, so true"

"Hey everyone? I thought we were supposed to be following Newt?

"Oh!"

Newt had been running up the steps to a bank they had unknowingly followed him to. It looked as if he was chasing something. The three Gryffindor's and one Ravenclaw ran up the stairs as quickly but as quietly as they could so they didn't attract attention from passing Muggles as they passed.

"AHHHH!" Ron screamed.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

"What thing?!"

"That's a Niffler Ronald! Merlin, I thought you read Newt's book…"

"WELL I DIDN'T! LITTLE HELP HERE!"

Ron was fighting with the Niffler over the Omnioculars Harry had bought him at the cup.

Just then they heard a voice from above them.

"Er, excuse me may I have that? That's my Niffler."

Ron and the Niffler froze in mid fight.

 _ **DUN Dun dun… Who is the random voice? Ok I know… I'm Mrs. Obvious but it seemed like an ok spot to end so, yah! This is one of my longer chapters and I will try to make all my future chapters this length or longer, remember this is my first fic! LEAVE A REVIEW PLEAAAAASE!**_


	8. Friends or Foes?

_**Hi again! Happy to be writing again, been swamped with homework... my teachers would rather I do math than write my fic. Finally I'm back... ENJOY**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Credits to all my reviewers**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

Luna looked as if she would burst, Ron was still frozen in mid-fight, Hermione was speed-searching her bag for a piece of parchment, only Harry was brave enough to speak,

"Er… Your Newt Scamander, right?" he fell silent hoping he had not done anything bad to the future.

Newt looked surprised, no one knew him, most of the time people passed him as if he were invisible.

"Yes…?"

"And that things a Niffler right?"

"Er ye- wait, how did you know?"

Harry glanced at Hermione, she gave him the Don't-You-Dare-Say-A-Word face and went back to looking for parchment.

"Lucky guess?" Said Harry.

"So, what are your names?"

"That's Ron, the brawn, that's Hermione, the brains, that's Luna, the insane ('Am not!') And I'm Harr-

Just then the Niffler grabbed the Omnioculars and took off into the busy crowd.

"AHH" Screamed Ron

"GET THAT NIFFLER" Yelled Harry

All five people took off after the niffler.

"You guys? How about we split up here?"

"Yeah ok."

So they did.

 _ **NEWT PROV**_

I have no clue how those kids knew my name, much less how they knew my creatures. My first thought was 'Grindelwald is controlling these children' but as I later understood, they were lost. Ron, the redhead was fighting with my niffler so I had to get involved. Er, the boy with the glasses introduced me to his friends but I never got his name. Now we are all chasing after the little gold-stealing bugger known as a little-gold-stealing-Niffler.

"Hey. What're you here for?" asked a man.

"Same as you." I say

"You're here to get a loan to open up a bakery?"

"Yes." I say again way too focused on the Niffler I had spotted in the crowd to pay any attention to what he was saying.

"What are the odds of that? Well, may the best man win, I guess."

"Excuse me!" I say as I take off after the Niffler who had just disappeared under a bench. We ran and fought and just as I thought I had it I spotted the man from earlier, coming out of the office, and he held my occamy egg in his hand!

"Hey! Mr. English guy! I think your egg is hatching."

It is then I made up my mind. I turned around, ran at him, pulled my wand out, and Apparated.

 **CLIFFIE! I love cliffies….The end of the chappie! Sorry that I have been so in-active, I have been really busy.**


	9. The confused muggle

**Sorry! I bet I have lost a lot of reviewers, haven't I? I have lost my motivation, and a review would be pretty boosting at this point. I hope I still have some reviewers left, and I hope they/you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts.**

After a moment of spinning through nothing, we plopped into an ally next to the bank. As we watched the egg hatch I could see wonderment on his face and his eyes looked like mine right after I had found a new creature. As I raced down the stairs I heard him muttering

"Excuse me."

And supposedly to himself he whispered,

"I was- over there. I was- over there?"

I understood how he felt, when I had first apparated, I was so confused some fellow Hufflepuff's had to take me to the hospital wing to sort me out.

I stopped in a small narrow corridor where I opened the suitcase and whispered

"In you hop…"

To the new hatchling. The man from earlier creeped along a wall but I hadn't noticed.

"No. Everyone settle down in there. Stay! Dougal, don't make me come in there…"

The man moved a little more.

"Don't make me come down there!" I mutter down into the case again.

I push the case shut, make sure that the latches are secured, before looking up just in time to see a sneaky-little-bugger we all call the Niffler, crawling through the locked doors, and right into the main vault.

"Absolutely _not!_ "

I whip out my wand and say

" _Alohomora_."

Immediately, the locks begin to twist slowly unlocking the door. Suddenly, a man who I had seen before.

"Oh, so you're gonna STEAL the money, huh?"

The man hit a button on the wall and an earsplitting alarm sounded. I aimed my wand.

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_

The man went rigid and fell to the ground. The un-obliviated muggle looked on with disbelief.

"Mr. Bingley!"

"Kowalski…!

Ignoring the scene going on, I focused on my goal, finding and capturing the gold-stealing-bugger. It stared at me defiantly as it shoved another gold bar into its pouch. I gave it a look that clearly stated 'really?' and I grabbed it by the feet and shook. An extraordinary, and seemingly endless amount of gold poured out of its pocket. No matter how much he annoys me, I can't help being fond of the Niffler, yes, 'Little-Gold-Stealing-Bugger is just an endearment name! I swear, if it could talk it would call me 'Bothersome-And-Interfering-Human'! Before I could obliviate the muggle's and make a dash for it, several guards ran down the stairs and pointed their guns at us.

"This can't be good." I mutter

"Oh no…no…Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

I quickly seize the baker, the suitcase, and the Niffler, and disapparate.

 _ **Oooh dear… what did newt do this time? As I said, Newt will still meet his American friends and still be with Harry and the others. If you're not enjoying my fanfiction, [although I dearly hope you do] you can always check out CumberCat's fanfictions. I wrote this chapter with help from the screenplay script, imagination, and a friend! Remember, writing Is always better with a friend, it is now, and it will always be, Happy reading! [Her fanfiction.]**_


	10. The Baker And The Magizoologist

_**Hi, next chapter! This chapter will be what happened in the movie with a few changes. In other words, it is copied exactly from the screenplay. I KNOW! ORIGINAL RIGHT?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am just making them do what I want to make a good storyline.**_

 _ **Newt Pov**_

I Apparated us onto a side street. I could still hear the alarms and sirens, but I knew I was safe from the muggles.

"Ahhh!" I heard the muggle scream.

"For the last time you pilfering pest- paws off what doesn't belong to you!" I scolded my Niffler.

"I'm awfully sorry about all that—"

"What the _hell_ was that?"

"Nothing that need concern you," I answered.

"Now unfortunately you have seen far too much, so if you wouldn't mind—if you could just stand

There—this will be over in a jiffy."

As I looked for my wand, the muggle took advantage of my turned bag, grabbed his case and swung it violently at my head, which sent me toppling to the ground. As he ran I heard a distinct 'Sorry!'. I put my hand on my head where he had hit me while I watched him hurry down the alleyway, and into the crowd.

"Bugger!" I swore as I got up.

Then I spotted a girl coming down the alleyway, I quickly gathered myself up, picked up my case, and trying to be nonchalant, walked down in her direction. As I passed her, I felt the familiar feeling of being jerked forward, and then yanked into nothingness.

Exiting the void, I found myself in a cramped, bricked-up alley.

"Who are you?" The girl interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" I replied

"Who _are you?"_

"Newt Scamander... And you are?"

"What's that… _thing,_ in your case?"

"That's my Niffler." I say as I point to a bit of mustard on her lip.

"Er, you've got something on your—"

"Why in the name of Deliverance Dane did you let that thing loose?"

"I didn't mean to— he's incorrigible you see, anything shiny, he's all over the place—" I try to defend it.

"You didn't _MEAN_ to?"

"No."

"You could not have chosen a worse time to let that creature loose? We're in the middle of a situation here! I'm taking you in."

"your taking me… where exactly?"

She reached into her coat and produced an ID card. It bore her moving picture and an impressive symbol of the American eagle: MACUSA.

"Magical Congress of the United States of America."

"So, you work for MACUSA? What are you, some sort of investigator?" I asked her nervously.

She hesitated.

"Uh-Huh" she finally replied.

Just then, I saw my life flash before my eyes. The Niffler scurried from around the corner, pockets full of coins, rings, gold, and other treasures. The Auror must have realized that it was there, because she gave me a look that stated clearly: 'You and that case are in _big_ trouble.'

 _ **End of chapter eleven! Just saying, I will almost always end a chapter on a cliff-hanger. Enjoy mulling this ending over in your head till' I post the next chapter! I know, I am the meanest author to walk this earth.**_


	11. The Niffler Has Gone Too Far

_**Hi, next chapter! This chapter will be what happened in the movie with a few changes. In other words, it is copied exactly from the screenplay. I KNOW! ORIGINAL RIGHT?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am just making them do what I want to make a good storyline.**_

 _ **Newt Pov**_

I Apparated us onto a side street. I could still hear the alarms and sirens, but I knew I was safe from the muggles.

"Ahhh!" I heard the muggle scream.

"For the last time you pilfering pest- paws off what doesn't belong to you!" I scolded my Niffler.

"I'm awfully sorry about all that—"

"What the _hell_ was that?"

"Nothing that need concern you," I answered.

"Now unfortunately you have seen far too much, so if you wouldn't mind—if you could just stand

There—this will be over in a jiffy."

As I looked for my wand, the muggle took advantage of my turned bag, grabbed his case and swung it violently at my head, which sent me toppling to the ground. As he ran I heard a distinct 'Sorry!'. I put my hand on my head where he had hit me while I watched him hurry down the alleyway, and into the crowd.

"Bugger!" I swore as I got up.

Then I spotted a girl coming down the alleyway, I quickly gathered myself up, picked up my case, and trying to be nonchalant, walked down in her direction. As I passed her, I felt the familiar feeling of being jerked forward, and then yanked into nothingness.

Exiting the void, I found myself in a cramped, bricked-up alley.

"Who are you?" The girl interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" I replied

"Who _are you?"_

"Newt Scamander... And you are?"

"What's that… _thing,_ in your case?"

"That's my Niffler." I say as I point to a bit of mustard on her lip.

"Er, you've got something on your—"

"Why in the name of Deliverance Dane did you let that thing loose?"

"I didn't mean to— he's incorrigible you see, anything shiny, he's all over the place—" I try to defend it.

"You didn't _MEAN_ to?"

"No."

"You could not have chosen a worse time to let that creature loose? We're in the middle of a situation here! I'm taking you in."

"your taking me… where exactly?"

She reached into her coat and produced an ID card. It bore her moving picture and an impressive symbol of the American eagle: MACUSA.

"Magical Congress of the United States of America."

"So, you work for MACUSA? What are you, some sort of investigator?" I asked her nervously.

She hesitated.

"Uh-Huh" she finally replied.

Just then, I saw my life flash before my eyes. The Niffler scurried from around the corner, pockets full of coins, rings, gold, and other treasures. The Auror must have realized that it was there, because she gave me a look that stated clearly: 'You and that case are in _big_ trouble.'

 _ **End of chapter eleven! Just saying, I will almost always end a chapter on a cliff-hanger. Enjoy mulling this ending over in your head till' I post the next chapter! I know, I am the meanest author to walk this earth.**_


End file.
